Daughter of Anne Boleyn
by QueenAnneBoleynTudor
Summary: Mary Tudor discovers the shocking truth that she is actually a child of King Henry VIII and the girl he raped in France. The girl's name is Anne Boleyn. Her mother is not Catherine the Queen, but Anne the Whore. (Henry and Anne married in 1533 and have five sons and one daughter, actually two with Mary)
1. Chapter 1

Henry and Anne children beside Mary:

Prince Edward Tudor (Elizabeth's twin) - September 7th 1533

Princess Elizabeth Tudor (Edward's twin) - September 7th 1533

Prince Charles Tudor (George's twin) - July 26th 1534

Prince George Tudor (Charles'es twin) - July 26th 1534

Prince Harry (Henry) Tudor - June 15th 1535

Prince William Tudor - April 9th 1536

PROLOGUE

England, 1516

Lady Anne Boleyn was only fourteen years old and she was already in front of the midwife. "It's time to push." The midwife said. No, this couldn't be happening. Pregnant at fourteen by The King of England. She wanted to keep herself for marriage, but stupid King of England who is ten years older than her basically raped her while his stay in France. She knew that a lot of women die during childbirth, especially so young ones like her.

She was in small dusky room with four women around her, all of them she didn't know. The pain was unbearable, but she had to do it. She pushed. And again and again and again. "I see the head!" She heard one of women saying, so she kept going. She screamed and screamed and begged God to survive this. "Almost there."

She pushed one last time before almost passing out. But it was over and she heard baby's cries. "It's a girl."

Anne smiled. A girl. She had a daughter. King's daughter. "Is she healthy?" New mother asked.

"Yes." The midwife said and handed the little baby wrapped in blanket to Lady Anne. Anne took a good look at her daughter. She had her dark eyes. At that moment, her father, Sir Thomas Boleyn came in, although it was forbidden.

"You bore The King a daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." Thomas Boleyn started thinking for a moment. If she is called King's bastard then his family would surely get some titles, but also dishonor Anne, and he thought that she had great shots with King Francis in the future, so having a bastard daughter would be unthinkable if she stays in France, and she does. But titles in England... Also, Queen Catherine should give birth in a few days. If she bares a son or even daughter Anne's child would be useless to The King. But if she has a miscarriage again, maybe his granddaughter will be put in line of succession. But that would again ruin their reputation in France. If only there was a way for Anne's daughter to be in line of succession and he gets his titles but nobody knows that it's his daughter's child. But then Papa Boleyn came up with idea.

While her father thought of a great plan, Anne named her daughter Mary. Child should be a blessing for any mother, but for Anne, it was a curse. She was yet to be fifteen. And he life is already a mess. Mary was a mess. But Anne couldn't blame the little baby for that.

Two days later...

Queen Catherine of Aragon bore a healthy baby girl. Or at least she thought so. It was Anne Boleyn's daughter that replaced real stillborn princess. Catherine was overjoyed, so was The King. But Henry knew the truth. Mary's mother was Lady Boleyn. The girl went back to France just after she gave her daughter a goodbye kiss. Henry felt bad about what he did to her, but he and Catherine got a daughter. And maybe it's better that he never sees Anne again, although he wanted it so badly...

SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and Anne children beside Mary: (they got married 1533 like in real life)

Prince Edward Tudor (Elizabeth's twin) - September 7th 1533

Princess Elizabeth Tudor (Edward's twin) - September 7th 1533

Prince Charles Tudor (George's twin) - July 26th 1534

Prince George Tudor (Charles'es twin) - July 26th 1534

Prince Harry (Henry) Tudor - June 15th 1535

Prince William Tudor - April 9th 1536

England, January 1522

 _'Again in England.'_ Anne Boleyn thought. It' been five years and eleven months since she's been here, on this court. Here she was again, to be lady-in-waiting to a woman who was raising her daughter. Catherine of Aragon, woman who Anne's daughter called 'mother'. But Anne wasn't a child anymore, she will be twenty-one in July and Mary will be six in February. Although she was not a virgin anymore, she acted like one. Whenever some man at French Court would try to seduce her, she would say that she's keeping herself for marriage.

She thought about certain King of England pretty often, even more than she thought of her daughter. She wondered what shall happen when they meet each other again. Will he banish her from the court? Will he make her his mistress? Will he act like nothing happened? Will he want to talk about Mary? Will he even remember her?

She wasn't sure about any of this things, but she was certain about one thing - she won't let The King lie in bed with her again. She is a virgin if anybody asks. She would rather commit suicide than let him to whatever he wanted with her again.

She came in the perfect moment, a feast was held this evening. So Anne had only few hours to prepare herself. She was wearing beautiful red dress she got from France and matching jewelry. She looked absolutely ravishing. (like always)

She started dancing with one courtier, Charles Brandon she believed was his name. He was pretty good dancer and seemed to like the lady she was dancing with. "You're pretty skilled." Duke of Suffolk complimented her.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Anne answered with a warm smile which Charles returned. She knew exactly what was on his mind, he wanted her. Although she's been here for only couple of hours, she was told by other ladies about biggest womanizer at the court after The King.

"Your welcome, Lady Boleyn. And King wants you to in his chambers after the end of this song." Charles said. So The King really did notice her and sent his best man to dance with her. Anne opened her mouth, but the music stopped as the song came to an end and Duke of Suffolk disappeared.

King's chambers...

Anne just entered The King's chambers with Henry locking the door behind them. Anne wasn't scared at all, she was aware that this might happen. Henry was silent for a few moments before he started talking. "Since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Anne." Then he approached her, Anne didn't make a single move. He looked into her dark eyes before he started kissing her neck, an act on which Anne didn't protest.

"So you would be sad if I disappear." She said, feeling his warm breath on her neck. She must admit that she actually liked that but didn't show it to Henry.

"Yes." Henry mumbled.

"Then stop what you are doing right now unless you want me to kill myself." Henry stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, shocked. He honestly thought that she was joking, but it was clear from her expression that she wasn't. "The only man I shall ever lie in bed with is my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

This story is replaced on Wattpad and will be continued there. Name is: "Mary Tudor, daughter of Anne Boleyn."

Here's the link: story/124689395-mary-tudor-daughter-of-anne-boleyn


End file.
